Frozen Reflection
by Purdy
Summary: SEQUAL to JK's Perfect Assasin. After all that's happened, Relena struggles to come to terms with her new life and her overwhelming guilt and grief, while Heero does the same with his own feelings for her. If only things were that easy...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Dedication: To JK for being a great friend and for giving us something good to read. And yes, I got her permission to write this.:P

* * *

Frozen Reflection

Chapter 1: New Beginnings, New Questions

Heero Yuy couldn't sleep. He sat up in the darkness, flinging the covers off. The cold air splashed against his body, mingling with the thin sweat that was built up while lying motionless for hours in his bed.

The icy wind groaned outside, disturbing the near dead earth and the silence around him. Each breath he consumed tasted of the frost; a faint reminder of the early snow that would wash away the fall season. Winter couldn't wait to come, its merciless hands slowly but surely freezing each day within its grasp.

His apartment laid still in the cold and howling silence. Ignoring both, Heero emerged from his bed and approached the invisible barrier that seperated him from touching the natural night. Bracing an arm against the wall, he glared out into the dark.

The thoughts that kept him from sleep hung heavy and long as the days, and fresh and piercing as the cold.

_Damn, it._ _Not again._

He thought those words nearly every night. He _felt_ them every night. Now, it was worse than ever.

Unlike before, he broke out of his denial that he could ever escape them. To escape them, he would have to escape her. But he knew that was impossible. No matter how far he could physically get away from her, he would always somehow, in some form return to her. And for so many years before, he always thought it was the other way around. And not only could he not get away from her...he didn't want to anymore.

_Relena..._

How was she able to do this to him? How was he able to let her to?

He'd known her for twelve years now. The were fifteen when they first met: She had been so different when he first met her. Fifteen, popular, and surrounded by pretty, superficial girls that could've been clones of her. He would've never thought twice that someone like her would have an influence on the war or on him.

He was so wrong.

Out of the twelve years he'd known her, he was her official bodyguard for nine of them. He'd protected her just as he promised her. But whatever he thought he could gain from it, it was never enough for him. Protecting her, being close to her, watching her mature into a better person each year...it only seemed to fuel everything he tried to avoid. As for her, Heero knew that her feelings for him never died despite the years of cold, professional indifference. The only difference was that she had concentrated her persistence in her work rather than her obsession. During those years, Heero had told himself that it was a relief. Of course, he stated the words more than he felt them.

Now, there was no turning back on what he knew was true. Everything was revealed to him ever since what happened.

When he almost lost her.

It was only three months ago, he had handed in his resignation as her bodyguard. After that one act, it all went down from there.

Relena had been kidnapped and blackmailed by her partner in Foreign Affairs, Vincient McCallister. The heartless bastard had not only threatened and fooled her into helping him into gain total power over ESUN but had nearly killed her when he ordered his organization to inject her with a superhuman formula they had developed. In result of everything, Relena had assasinated two high ranking politicians, Dominic Sakheim and William Smith. When everyting was unvieled, everyone knew that nothing would be the same again.

McCallister and his organization had been charged with the highest conviction against the ESUN and was put away for good. As for Relena, she had, of course, lost her posistion as Vice Foreign Minister and was also forbidden to ever return to power. But thanks to Une and the unexpected forgiveness from the two mourning families, she had not been within a mile of a courtroom and was put in ESUN's public service sector to 'serve time'. Relief, the only and yet very slight remedy he seemed to deserve, clensed away any fear that he would lose her. Even though she was never his to lose to begin with.

He knew he admitted to everything the moment he stole a kiss from her unconscious form. And like after every time he was with her, he left wanting more of her. He wanted so much more.

His thoughts were stained with her now. They always were. He wondered about her; he tried imagining what she was doing, how she was feeling–especially how she was feeling after everything that happened.

Including the incident that happened two weeks ago.

He scowled at his reflection on the clean glass and it scowled back.

_Idiot, _it was saying_, why haven't you confronted her about it?_

_I don't know._

Heero rested his forehead against his supporting arm, his eyes never leaving the empty street below him. A thin, dead tree by the entrance pathway swayed against the wind, its empty branches reaching for an invisible object.

Finally, he closed his eyes.

Two weeks ago, the son of Dominic Sackhiem tried to kill her. And almost succeeded. Heero had arrived at Relena's home just in time to stop him, thanks to an unexpected and frantic call from Quatre.

To Heero's disapporval that overwhelmed his usual admiration for Relena's compassion, she had forgiven the boy. Darwin Sackhiem left her house with nothing but a guilty conscience and wounded hand which Heero had given him with a hidden satisfaction.

That would've been the end of that but unlike Relena, Heero needed more than an apology to make sure that the boy never came near her again.

The next night, Heero made an unexpected visit.

_12 days ago..._

Darwin sighed deeply, content that the day was over. He looked down at his bandaged hand, his eyes narrowing in a frown.

He couldn't believe how close he was in killing Relena. He could've lost everything just for one sick, moment to feed his selfishness.

His mother had picken him up from the hospital yesterday. Relena must had called her. His mothe was in tears, all because of him.

_Mom, I'm sorry._

_Dad, I'm sorry._

Whatever had to do to make it up to his family and the memory of his father, he would do it. The right way this time.

The exhausted boy went to his desk and sank into his chair. He turned on his computer and in a few seoncds the dim glow spread across his face and the objects of his desk. Just as he was about to lose himself in his work, he raised his line of vision barely an inch above the moniter and bolted from his chair, its wheels carried it off until it dully hit the wall.

Darwin tried to control his breathing as the shadow removed itself from the wall and moved like a demon to his desk. The computer's glow finally touched his features just enough for Darwin to recognize who the shadow was. What did Relena call him again? Heero...?

"Y-you..!" His eyes as he stuttered. "You were there. Wha–Who are you?"

"A friend of Relena's." His voice sounded as the dark as the room.

Darwin swallowed a breath. "What do you want?"

"Are you going near Relena again?"

Understanding widened his eyes and he immediately shook his head. "No, I won't try anything with her again."

The shadow reached into his pocket and produced a familiar silver gun, making Darwin tense.

"On your father's grave?"

Darwin's eyes traveled from the gun back up to the man's face. He nodded, eyes darkening with grief and honesty.

"On my father's grave, I won't do any harm to her."

Silence draped the space between them muting out the soft hum of the computer.

Finally, the man spoke.

"Good." A dull thud followed quickly–the flat of the gun hitting his desk. The man turned towards the windows.

"Sir, that's not mine."

Heero must've been losing his touch because he actually stopped to hear the rest of the boy's explanation. The second he heard the rest, he wish he didn't.

"It's Relena's. She gave it to me."

Darwin didn't even see Heero move. He blacked out for a second before he felt his front pressed harshly against the wall with a his arm twisted behind his back.

Heero's grip on the boy's already wounded hand was tight; his other hand pushing the barrel of the gun into the gauze . "You lying," he bit out. "Do you want another bullet in your hand?"

"No! I swear to God, it's the truth!" he cried out.

"What happened?"

"She told me to use her gun–I'm not lying–ask her yourself!"

Suddenly, the pressure disappeared. Panting, Darwin whipped around, nearly crumbling completely against the wall, holding his sore hand.

He was met with the empty, dark room.

Heero sat on his bed. He pulled opened the drawer of his night table, revealing the same gun from the memory. He took the weapon in his hand, gripping it firmly as he unlocked it. With no hesitation, he aimed the gun at his faint, transparent reflection in the window.

His finger curled around the trigger.

The glass glared back, giving him no answers to the questions that came at him in overlapping waves.

He dropped his aim and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Attempting to clear his head was futile though.

The questions kept coming.

What had she been thinking?

Why didn't she fight back?

_What's wrong with you, Relena?_

He had never been this concern for her before. His entire body ached with worry, awakening everything else he tried so hard to keep hidden all these years. He wanted to tell her how he felt more than ever. He wanted to find out if she was really alright and how she could ever consider–

He didn't finish the thought. It was too much for him. He had spent so many years protecting her and doing such a good job of it, the mere thought of her dying was incomprehensible; as if it wasn't suppose to be like that. She wasn't suppose to leave him.

It had happened once before though. Relena had stopped breathing in his arms. It was the longest minute of his life. For that one minute, his fear had come true and his life had been over.

He wasn't going to allow that to happened again.

The clock read 3:12 am.

Still, Heero felt no sleep in his eyes. He briefly wondered how Relena was sleeping. If she was sleeping at all. He wondered everything about her and he knew one day whether it was sooner of later, he would find the answers to his questions.

Heero wasn't afraid of the answers as much as how he was going to come to them. After a life of war and twelve long years, he was only beginning to come to terms of who he was and what he felt for her, while Relena'd barely survived her own hell.

How much more did they had to suffer before they found what they were looking for? What other kind of hell awaited them?

Heero didn't know. For her though, he was willing to find out. For Relena Darlien, he would go to hell again, and again, and again.

_TBC_

A/N: Well, here you are folks. The first chapter to Frozen Reflection, the sequal to Perfect Assasin. I know, JK, that Heero's a little more emotional than you like him to be. I hope you don't mind. I'm so nervous about how people will react.I know I have big shoes to fill, consideringyou're is such a great writer.

JK: (frustrated sigh) Purdy, honestly, PA's not the greatest...

Purdy: Oh! But it is! It was sooo very very good. With the plot and the emotion, and that scene where Relena does that thingy and where Quatre says this and....blah blah blah blah blah blah Heero blah blah blah blah kiss blah blah blah Wufei blah blah I have NO LIFE blah blah blah

JK: -.-;;;;Why won't she stop??

_(Thirty minutes later)_

Purdy:....And that is why I decided to write the sequal....JK, you still listening?

JK: Hell no. -.-

Purdy: Okay, good for you.XD Anyway, please review and I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as much as PA. I will only do my very best!! Thanks for reading.


	2. Day by Day, Motion by Motion

AN: Even the smallest moments are important.

Chapter 2: Day by Day, Motion by Motion

The same wind that had disturbed the dead tree by Heero's apartment continued to travel through the desolate streets of the city, its chill flowing into a small park, embracing the first human it saw all night.

Relena turned around as if she expected the wind was not the only one following her.

The concrete pathway behind her, framed by the bare trees and green grass, was still empty, still hers; the same way it had been for the past half hour.

With that confirmed, she continued on her way again. She wouldn't be this edgy if it wasn't for her memory of the last time she got kidnapped. Ironically, that vague and unpleasant memory still wasn't enough to inhibit her from wandering out into the night.

For a moment, Relena had forgotten what had influenced her to take a stroll in the middle of the cold fall night. After three seconds, she remembered. Unfortunately.

The nightmares for her came every three to four nights. Relena would wake up, her mouth and eyes stretched wide, her lungs begging for the air around her. It wasn't often though that she would bolt out of her slumber feeling sick.

Tonight had been special, she guessed.

It had only been a few moments ago when she was in her washroom, her back hitting the wall on purpose—a futile attempt to rid her of the images that twisted themselves into her memory. She had then returned to her bed, spending for two hours studying the creases and folds of her bedsheets before she was finally convince that her state of mind would not grant her another peaceful rest…again.

Relena wondered if tonight was just another start of another routine that would randomly weave its way into her life. Was tonight just the first night of her being chased out of her own house from her nightmares? Her own home didn't even feel like her own anymore. Was it even really a home?

Pagan had left. Pagan, her good butler, and even better friend of twelve years, had left. For obvious reasons of course. She held nothing against him and did the only thing she could do: Let him go.

That was just another price she had to pay.

Relena wasn't naïve. Even with no trials to face, she knew there would be consequences she had to deal with: Pagan leaving, the professional but cold indifference of her new and old collegues, and the looks and whipsers she felt and heard when she was in public. It was all inevitable and all that she was prepared for. The one thing she wasn't prepared for was for someone to actually still see her as just another person.

_Alex…_

Alexander Fox was the man Heero had left in charge of her security after he left. During his short term as her bodyguard, he had been strictly professional but kind—especially a lot more gentler than her last guard. She had never really gotten to know him during their time together considering her own...situation at the time. And she had no expected to see him again when she officially stepped down from office so it had been a surprise to have him slowly become a part of her life.

It was Relena's second out of town trip with the sector when she found her ex-bodyguard escorting her and her co-workers onto the plane. The Preventer Agent ha dbeen assigned as one of the regular guards to accompany the sector on its trips. From there on, before she knew it, a friendship began. They sat together on most of their trips, bought coffee together, and even had lunch occasionally.

She had a made a new friend—the last thing she thought she would ever have or even deserve. But he was real and he was there. Relena even found herself attracted to him on some level. It was unfortunate that his attraction to her wasn't as vague.

_Relena, do you want to go out with dinner to me tonight._

She remembered how she'd smiled so naively, the proposal flying right over her head.

_Of course. I could use a break. Plus we haven't spend some timte together for a while and…" She trailed off when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his gaze which held hers firmly._

"_Relena," he said, "I'm asking you out on a date." _

Relena cringed at the very memory of her embarrassment. And she cringed even more a the memory of declining him and the disappointment in his eyes.

"You brainless idiot."

She roughly kicked the concrete beneath her, breaking the surface of a black puddle. She couldn't believe how slow she was. Now that she looked back on their time together, his attraction to her was so obvious. She studied the ripples as they slowly died away, the water molding back into its original form. She saw her refelction illuminated by the harsh glow of the streetlight above her like an artificial moon. She glared back at the face in the black water before her foot came down on it, destroying the image.

She had to get back home.

Appoaching her doorstep, Relena didn't even try to avoid the memory that this once simple, trivial location was stained with: Heero Yuy pulling her into a fierce embrace.

She had stopped trying to ignore the memory a long time ago. And even when she was ignoring, she wasn't exactly putting her best effort into it either.

…_Why did he do that?_

Did it even mean anything to him as much as it did to her?

_Maybe he was just glad I was safe…_

_But, he's never done that before…_

It _had _been right after he had saved her from Darwin… But there was something so desperate about his hold on her. Almost possesive and yearnful.

She shook her head hard as she walked up the two shallow steps to her door. Her consciousness never failed to play tricks on her when it came to Heero Yuy—epseically after twelve years of hoping and wanting and not even getting a mild friendship out of it all. How many times had she actually been that close to him? Two, three, four…? _Five_ times?

…._Five times within twelve years…if not less. _She chuckled sadly as she unlock the door. _Must be a record._

As she walked into her house, she contineued to rewind the events of that day only to stop abruptly when she saw in her mind Darwin aiming the gun at her…and then herself handing over her own gun for him to use.

Her blue eyes slammed shut. _God…_

When her eyes flew oepend, she smothered the memory and the suffocating emotions that came along with it deep in her mind, at the very least hoping she would only have to deal with in her nightmares.

She didn't have time to think about those things now. She still had to get in the very few hours of sleep she had to leave for work. Today was the first day of the week too—a Monday. Such fun.

Somehow a touch of optimism managed to reach her.

_Who knows? Today might be a good day._

"_Darlien! How_ could you do something so _foolish!...Again!"_

Relena suppressed her reflex to cringe. Somehow, after three months of working at the public sector, that seemed to have become almost a second nature to her. As her new superior, Robert Ballentine, began another one of his ventful lectures, the words gradually became mute to Relena's ears as she wondered for the hundrenth time how she had ended up like this? What had happened? When she first started out here at the public sector, things were at such a good start. Unfortuantely, her great start had slowly fallen by the wayside. It hadn't taken Relena long to figure out that she was less than welcome at the Public Service Sector. Her coworkers shied away from her whenever it was non-work related. Relena decided she'd be damned if she let such a minor glitch in her new work environment to hold her back, so she had buried herself in her work. The problem was, even her own determination had backfired, especially when her work was starting to push the borders of the sector's policies.

"Darlien, are you listening?"

She nodded numbly. "Yes, sir."

The half-east indian man forced out an irritable sigh and stared at her like how an angry father would at his daughter. Ballentine was a good man. But even he was human and as professional has he was, his discomfort at having to accept a known murderer of two politicians into his operations was…unnerving. Not just for him and the workers but also for the reputation of the entire sector. The only reason why her entire life and the public sector did not change into a media circus was that everyone was still indulging themselves with Vincent McCallister. And no doubt Une and the two widows of the deceased men had something to do with the media's lack of attention to Relena.

Still Relena knew the public was smarter than that and she wondered how long til the media would finally seek her out.

"Listen, Relena, I know you have nothing but good intentions for this sector. Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Sackhiem have spoken nothing but good things about you…"

Relena didn't miss the disbelievment in his eyes. Again, she didn't blame him

"But even you have to agree that you've been…more persistent that necessary."

She nodded solemnly, knowing that he was right.

"The Terra Forming Project has nothing to do with my part of the sector here. We are only responsible for the well being of the colonies and Earth. _Not _for the well being of Mars. Do you understand? Its stated _clearly _in our guidelines. When the Terra Forming Sector needs our help, I'm sure they will come to us."

She nodded respectfully at his words. "I understand that sir but I just thought maybe if I propose that we were to unite to some extent—"

Ballantine stopped her with the raise of his hand, his jaw line visibly tightening. "Darlien…Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Sackhiem happen to be good friends of mine…and so were their husbands—God bless their souls."

Relena felt her chest tightened as her head dropped awkwardly to the floor. That was one way of smacking her face with the facts.

"Those two women have complete faith in you and I can see why. You're an efficient and dedicated worker…but if you keep on insisting to go against _my _rules and continue to jeopardize the this sector's reputation, I have no other choice than to let you go…no matter what Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Sackhiem say…Do you understand, Relena?"

She raised her head to his own serious brown eyes and nodded. "Loud and clear, sir. This situation won't happen again."

"I hope it won't." He glanced at the clock situated at the far wall behind Relena. "Now go off and get something to eat. Its lunch time."

The former Minister bowed her head. "Thank you, sir." She turned and exited the room.

Most of her coworkers had already retreated to the cafeteria or lobby to eat their lunch. Only a few were left behind to catch up on the usual report or to review an important contract. Relena quickly wielded her way around the cubicles until finding her own. She slumped into her rolling chair, the full weight of her back supported by the wool cushioned backrest.

How could she have been so foolish! So selfish! Here she was trying to get some tiniest amount of power over what use to be hers when her actions could endanger her job that Mrs. Smith and Sackhiem had so benevolently gotten for her after the pain she'd cause them.

It was barely five past noon and the exhaustion and the emotions she kept at bay constantly was already beginning to take their toll on her. The tips of her fingers came to her forehead. The lights above suddenly became to harsh for her as an impending headache finally made itself present. Through the growing ache, she managed to decide to get herself working on the healthy pile of paperwork on her desk. As Relena tried in vain to ward off the headache, her other hand with a life of its own had latched on to a handle of the one of the drawers to retrieve a pen. Barely conscious of the action, she pulled.

Relena just caught sight of the drawer being suspended in the air for a second before it came crashing down at the floor.

"Oh!"

Her knees hit the floor hard while her hands immediately ceased the scattered pens and pencils that rolled anywhere but near her.

"Damn it," she cursed through her teeth.

Relena bent over to retrieve the pens that escaped under the desk. She managed to feel out four pens with her fingers before straightening back up and discovering the other body kneeling right across from her.

"Une!"

the head of Preventers just smiled at her. Relena glanced down and saw her hands filled with ballpoint pens.

"Shoddy craftsmanship?" the older woman inquired conversationally.

She looked up at her words, suddenly embarrassed. "Uh, yeah…" She watched as Une allowed the pens to slide out of her hand. The sound of pens rattling back into the drawer quickly came and went. With Une holding the other side of the drawer, the two women quickly shifted the drawer back in its niche.

"What are you doing here?" Relena asked curiously, standing up. Une followed suite. "Are you here on business?"

"Actually, I'm here to see you."

"Oh…" The back of her hand brushed at her forehead-a small act of surprise. "How can I help you?"

Une smiled softly at her. "Join me for lunch?"

After a five minute stroll, Relena found herself in a private tea room at a well-known restraunt with Une. Une apparently had a appointment lunch which was then reschedualed so had decided not to waste the reservation on just herself.

Relena couldn't help but be slightly releived to be the tea room away from the normal dining area. She and Une had already received a few shocked glances on their way in the elegant restraunt and it didn't take the former Minister to realize how out of place she felt and how what other people thought did affect her more than she wanted to believe.

Her uneasiness steadily washed away as Une drew her into light conversation; Relena still in awe on how different Une was when away from her desk and yet still effortlessly in so much control even to the finest, trivial detail. As their conversation deepened, she watched how she lifted the water gass to her lips, the way she dipped her spoon into her clam chowder. Even to the most finest, trivial detail, the woman beside her was so effortlessly in control of everything.

As Relena spooned her own clam showder into her mouth, her free hand tightened around the wool material of her business skirt at a passing thought: If Une had been in her position all those months ago, would she had handled it better?

"Marimaia will be coming here by the ninteenth."

Relena's eyes widened at the news. "Oh, my God—really?"

Une nodded. "And she wants to see you too."

Relena beamed. "Please tell her to call me immediately once she lands."

"I will do that."

"Wow…she must be eight—nineteen now, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"And what is she studying in England again?"

"I believe English Literature and political science."

"That's wonderful."

Une sipped from her glass. "Yes, she's enjoys it immensely. No doubt she will ask you on your opinions on the two subjects once she gets back." Une watched Relena smile wistfully. But as a neutral silence fell over them, lasting barely a moment, Relena spoke, her smile disappearing with the short silence.

"Une, you didn't just bring me here to have lunch, did you?"

Une exhaled softly. "No, I didn't."

Relena's brow knitted. "What's wrong?"

"Sally's told me you stopped taking sessions with her."

it was Relena's turn to sigh this time. "Yeah…I just don't think I need them anymore. I'm doing find with out counseling."

"Are you sure?" Une's voice reclaiming its usual firmness. "Sally says that it would be very beneficial for you."

Relena shifted slightly in her cushioned chair, hididng her uneasiness of the topic by faking a slight chuckle into her voice. "I know, but she mentioned something about using hypnosis on me to recover some of the memories I seem to have lost between the time I was kidnapped and the time I was released(1). Um…You know I just don't think something to that extent is necessary. As you can see, I'm doing fine."

Une just nodded at her reply and Relena knew she wasn't entirely convinced.

The Preventer leader decided to leave it at that. she looked into the young woman's eyes, allowing something to show in her own brown ones to trigger Relena to ask of something else. It worked.

"What else do you want to know?"

Une leaned slightly foreward, the sharpness of her eyes returning and gazing deeply into Relena's. "Actually, there's something _you _should know. ESUN…there's word that ESUN wants to reconsider giving you a trial." Une watched her carefully for any signs of shock and was mildly suprirsed that the only change in her demeanor was a blink. …Maybe she had suspected something like this?

"I see," Relena said, nodding her head slowly.

"I don't want to alarm you. From what I've heard and researched, its just talk. Nothing is decided yet and it probably won't be solved for a long time. there might not even be anything to solve. But I felt it was my responsibility to warn you, just in case. And if a trial does come, there's nothing either Mrs. Smith, Sackhiem or I could do to stop it. But I will do everything I can to help you."

Relena's eyes regained their focus at Une's last words. "Une, you don'thave to do all this for me. You've done so much already."

"No, Relena. I _want _to." Une smiled. It was a sad smile. "it's really all I can do. besides…I owe you."

Relena blinked. Her gaze a mixture of hurt, wonder, and gratitude. "Une…"

The room slipped into a quiet stillness again. Une looked down at Relena's hand resting on the table. Slowly, she covered it with hers and it was soon covered by Relena's other hand.

It was at that moment when Relena remembered that Une was only four years older than her.

_Wensday_

Duo Maxwell was at a crossroads, asking the question every man had to face once in his life time.

_Celery or cucumbers?_

_Cucumbers or celery?_

…_.Hmmm._

Duo had been standing infront of the two piles of vegetables in the produce section at one of the local supermarkets in town. For six minutes. The man liked to pick his vegetables very carefully…of course, he was the only one who knew that.

_I'll go with…celery._

His snatched up a bounded, slightly wet bundle of the vegetable. He weighed it with his hand for a few seconds before his eyes went back to the neatly stacked pile of cucumbers. He dropped the bundle.

_No…cucumbers. _His hand paused just before it touched the dark green plant. _Or, no, I'll go with…_

Something suddenly caught his attention in the produce mirror. His eyes widened at what he saw.

_Relena?_

He started blinking. Holy crap! He hadn't seen her for…months! He watched her as she made a B-line towards the tall pile of apples in the middle of the produce section just not so far to his right. As he watched her, Duo realized how much he missed seeing her.

Relena had just started to suspect one of the apples when Duo's infamous grin spread across his face.

Relena walked up to the pile of autumn grown apples, admiring its colour.

she plucked one up, inspecting its colour and size. she turned the fruit over in her hands, enjoying the dry smoothness of its skin.

"Princesses should never eat apples. From what I read, things never turn out well when they do."

Relena could feel her entire face breaking out into a child's smile, a deep breath filling her lungs. She schooled the expression to only a soft smile before facing the man who never failed to put a smile on her face.

Sure enough, she was greeted with Duo's contagious grin.

"Maxwell."

"What's up, Darlien?" The rhythm of his words came out like child's rhyme.

Their gaze lasted only a second before she was pulled into a bear hug, letting out her first laugh of the week as her feet momentarily lifted off the ground. The two friends completely oblivious to the people glancing their way.

"Oh, my God! I haven't seen you in so long," she beamed. the last time she saw him was when he had visited her in the hospital those three months ago.

"I know," he replied, his arms returning to his sides. "I'm sorry I haven't called to check up on you."

"_No. _Don't apologize—its fine. Besides, we both have lives to get back to."

He nodded, his blue eyes suddenly veiled with a melancholy. His glanced at the apple still in her hand. He gestured to it. "Princesses shouldn't eat apples," he repeated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why? Is it because when they do, they release chaos upon the earth?"

His smile dropped faster than a bowling bowl. "Uh…that was a Snow White reference, not a Bible one…"

Relena expression mirrored his own awkward one, if not more embarrassed. "I know," she nodded. Her gaze dropped to the floor, her cheeks growing warm. "Uh…bad joke." She returned the apple back to its brethren.

One of side of Duo's lips curved up sympathetically at her embarrassment. "So, how are you doing? You know, with your new job and everything."

"Oh, that's going alright I guess." She laced in a chuckle as she continued, "Its definitely a lot less challenging that what I was doing before." Her smile once again diminished when she heard her own words. "Oh, uh, when I say that I mean my Vice Foreign Minister position…_Not _that the other thing was easy to do, I mean—I—"

Her choppy explanation was halted by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I get it," Duo said. He lightly squeezed her shoulder, giving a her a small assuring shake, before releasing her.

"So, how about you?"

"Well, you know, nothing big. Work's work, life's life.

"You know, I saw you a few times hanging around Alex Fox a few times. You guys friends now?" He nudged her playfully, achieving another blush from her as he added, "More than friends?"

"Oh, um, no. Just friends," she answered sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow at her still flushed cheekswondering why she was so embarrassed.

A small pause passed before his next question. "Have you seen Heero lately?"

That definitely grabbed her attention. "What?"

"Have you seen Heero?"

"Uh, no not really…" She decided to tell a bit of the truth. "I saw him once some weeks ago but besides that, no, I haven't seen him lately. Why do you ask?" she said frowing with curiosity.

Duo shrugged. "Oh, you know—no reason, just wondering." _Only because the guy looked like the world ended when you almost died—no biggy. _"So have you seen anyone else lately? Um…Quatre for instance?"

"We've talked here and there but you know how he is—he's so busy. We still keep in touch of course."

"That's all?"

Relena nodded. She somehow didn't like the way Duo sounded. Now he was frowning at her, his eyes filled with sympathy and concern.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Duo, I'm doing _fine."_

_Yeah, I remember saying that a lot too, _was Duo's silent reply.

"Lena, its just that I've noticed you're always alone. And…" His voice became quiet. "Ever since what happened, I really do think you should break that habit. ….I'm just worried for you."

Relena looked down at the items in her shopping basket hanging from her arm.

"And, I know we've never been close, but you know that if you ever need to talk, I'm right here." He spread his arms apart, his palms facing upwards, to emphasize his point. The blue shopping basket on his left forearm swung slightly. "Just a phone call away and I'll be right there with you."

A soft, sad smile blossomed on her lips. "I know that Duo."

"Well, jeez, do you mind testing out your knowledge then?" he asked amusingly, his hand dropping atop her head only to mess up her hair. He made a joking pout. "I get lonely too, you know."

Relena laughed as she pulled his hand out of her messed up hair. Duo was always like this; his sincere charm making her feel right at home no matter where she was. Alex had been like that. "Alright, I will."

"You promise?"

"You have my word." She meant it.

"And you have mine, princess."

At his words, Relena burst into giggles. When she didn't stop, Duo worried that her giggles were at his expense.

"Hey, you gonna tell me what's so funny?"

She raise a hand to her face to suppress her laughter. "I'm sorry," she managed out. She quickly got her giggles under control, just aware of the tiny tears in her eyes. "It's just that you haven't called me princess in the longest time."

Duo chuckled. "Well I guess I'll have to get back into that habit."

"Oh," she groaned. "Do you have to? You know how much it annoyed me when you did."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Please. Like you don't miss it just a bit?"

He was right. She did. Of course, she would never let him know.

Her hand suddenly caught an orange.

Relena blinked down at the fruit before looking back at Duo. She held up the orange. "What's this for?"

"For you," he responded as if it was the silly question. He laughed at her more confused look. "I also heard they're for eating. They're sweet and named after their colour. Besides, you need to keep up that glow about you."

She glanced at the fruit again. She could feel her smile shrink as she thought about his words and what they meant to her. "What glow? I don't glow."

He took a step back. "Don't be ridiculous. You'll always be glowing to me." As if reading her mind, Duo made sure she caught the secret glint in his eye that only she would understand. Tilting his head foreward, he tipped an imaginary hat at her. "Goodnight, fair princess."

She chuckled as he strolled past her. She turned and watched him past the ailes. His handsome, heavy braid proudly trailed his back. The handle of the blue basket was now in his hand and she enjoyed how the twenty-seven year old boy swung it back and fourth.

_Friday_

_Preventer Heaquarters_

Last day of her work week.

10 p.m.

Relena leaned against the noisy photo copier. She listened to the loud electronic noises as it produced the last pages of the latest report of the Terra Forming Project.

She wasn't going to repeat the same mistake after her last meeting with Ballentine. Still she wasn't going to give up on helping the problems of her former project. She could still have an indirect hand in the project through public meetings and keep her business at the Public sector separate. Definitely nothing wrong with that.

The neon green light faded from the tiny slits of the machine just as the last page appeared. Quickly packing the copies into her brown leather suitcase, she returned the original folder back into its metal cabinet.

When she was assured she had everything done, she made her way around the the metal cabinets of the dark room. Her shoes lightly hitting the floor; their small echoes dying almost instantly. Just as she was about to step out of the door and shadow appeared less than a foot away from her.

She gasped. Her shoes nearly falling off her feet when she jumped from the sudden appearance. It only took her a moment to make out the darkened features of the shadow

"Wufei, jeez, you scared me. " Her hand covered her chest. She could feel it expanding as she took in a slow breath.

"What are you doing here?" he ordered curtly.

She was a little taken back by his bluntness and undying coldness. Then again, she wasn't surprise either.

"Uh, I was just getting a few things for work."

His black eyes came to her id card clipped onto the right side of her chest. "Let me see your authorization card." Another order.

Relena bit her tongue. _Say, _please.

She pulled the card off her shirt, the action sharp and indignant. This man was never going to like her.

She studied how his eyes went side by side as he scanned the card, a deep knit between his eyebrows. After a few seconds he handed it back to her.

"You've been here more than once. I've seen you. I remind you that this isn't a public library."

Her grip tightened on her suitcase's handle. "Excuse me, Wufei, but has your job been demoted to security of this building?"

His glare was near terrifying but she stood her ground. Hell, she had faced off Romefellar.

"Be on your way," he ordered again.

She returned his glare with a cool and almost blank look. "Same to you." Sidestepping out of the doorway and past the callous Chinese man, she never looked back.

Relena punched the elevator button, the white circle glowing yellow. She could hear her own teeth grinding against each other as she tried to keep her mutterings at bay.

She couldn't believe how Wufei had just treated her. She knew all little respect the man had for her vanished ever since what happened. Before, he had at least the common courtesy to be polite—even kind to her when it was a good day. _Now,_ he looked at her as if one of his enemies from the war. Relena knew that he knew that she was absolutely no threat and he still acted like she had wanted to murder those men!

A shuddering breath filled her lungs as she stepped in the elevator, her frustration and exhaustion from the entire week finally taking its full effect on her as her eyes grew hot from the familiar wetness.

Relena closed her eyes. She concentrated on her breathing and the soft humming of the elevator. Most of all, she tried to dispel the angry memory of her latest encounter of Wufei.

_Ding._

While the doors slid opened, Relena was glad to note that she wasn't going to be seeing Wufei or anyone else as cold as he was for the rest of the night. Her second step towards the exit was abruptly haulted as her entire front rougly collided with another body, her suitcase flying out of her grip from the force.

"Ah…" she hissed from the pain of her right shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut.

Her eyes flew opened to look at the person Relena was about to apologize when

her entire body grew numb at the sight of Heero Yuy standing right infront of her looking ready to kill.


	3. Elevator Meetings and a sandwich

Belated Thanks: Oh, jeez, I'm so absentminded.> I've completely forgot to thank everyone who reviewed last time. Okay, well, I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed either Ch 1 and Ch 2. It really means a lot to me and I'm still so nervous whether this will do justice to PA, so thank you, everyone, so much. I'm so happy!

A/N: I had an awful cold while writing this and the drugs completely sucked dry of the little creativity that I have. Be brutally honest with me to the point of flames. I mean it, I won't hold it against you. Thanks.

Elevator Meetings…and a sandwich

It was just moments ago…Moments ago when he was stopped by Duo in the hallway who casually informed him of the tampered security footage of Relena in her cell a few months back when they were all in the shadow of what was really going on with the murders.

_Duo held up the black video tape, looking like a college roommate wanting to show a friend a dirty video. "Wanna watch a movie?"_

_Heero ignored the question and got right down to business by facing him off with a question of his own. "Why do you have that? You shouldn't be playing around with security footage."_

"_I'm not." Duo's eyes then lost its michevous glint, replaced by something Heero couldn't fathom. "And its not just any security tape…it's the one with Relena—you know, with her in the cell."_

"_Une got you to get it working again?"_

"_Yeah. She just wanted to know what happened, see if there were any loose ends to tie up the case."_

"_Were there?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Then put it away then." Heero started walking, passing Duo without so much as a second glance._

"_McCallister was in there with her."_

_Heero stopped dead in his tracks._

Heero knew that he fell into Duo's trap. Maxwell had wanted him to watch the tape and he did. His anger at Duo and at himself for allowing himself to be drawn so easily was all forgotten at what he saw.

Ever second that passed when watching the footage was like stab wound over and over again, each a declaration of what he did wrong, how he failed her, what she had to suffer from his actions. How could he had let _any of that _happened to her? Why _her! _Why _Relena!_

Heero would never forgive himself.

Each time his foot threatened to punch a hole into the floor, an image of the footage shot into his brain like a hot bullet.

_McCallister mocking her._

_Touching her._

_Kissing her._

His right fist all but smashed into the wall's embedded elevator panel. How the controls did not break was nothing short of a miracle. The doors slid opened. When something crashed into the wall of pure fury that was his body he glared down at his obstacle only to have his explosive rage be defused by one look of her face.

_Relena…!_

Her blue—sapphire eyes peered up at him in surprise. "Heero…Hi," she said softly.

Somehow, he found his voice. "…Hi."

Relena lifted her fingers to brush at her bangs, her eyes darting side to side. "Um, you're in rush I guess?"

He just looked at her, still trapped in the astonishment of seeing her.

When he didn't answer, her expression changed into one of concern. "Are you alright? You seem-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted her, more curtly than he wanted to sound.

"Oh…good," she said quietly. Her eyes stared right into his before they darted to the floor. Relena quickly spotted her suitcase by his feet and so did Heero. They both went for it but Relena was faster. When she stood up again, she was out of the elevator, standing on the other side of Heero. Just then the elevator door slid shut.

_Good timing, _Relena thought with dry amusement.

"Is this your floor?"

Relena looked at him. Then she realized where she was: anywhere but the main floor…

_Oh…shoot._

"Yes it is!" she said a bit too quickly. She quickly calmed herself and continued, "Uh, I have to meet someone for business." She lifted her suitcase up to emphasize her point.

Heero pivoted the rest of his body to face her. He frowned at her. "This floor is nearly empty."

"Late meeting," she said by way of explanation.

"Who are you meeting?"

"I'm afraid that's private, Heero."

They remained like that for a long moment, their eyes reflecting off of each other. Heero wasn't even aware that his eyes began to roam. Relena was wearing a sophisticated black sheer top with a black camisole underneath. It was an elegant piece but it was definitely a lot more casual then her usual suits. The black seemed to make her skin paler than it really was while the ceiling lights emphasize the deep gold caramel of her hair. His gaze traveled from the skin beneath the delicate fabic to her neck, noting how the tiny baby hairs caressing the skin there, before reaching her lips. The same lips McCallister had touched just hours before Heero had awakened her with his from her catatonic state.

How ironic that her lovely features could soothe away his anger when it was the same ones, carved in a state of shock and anguish, had caused it in the first place?

A question suddenly formed in his mind: _Does she even know that I kissed her?_

Relena felt her cheeks grow warm as Heero's eyes seemed to study her from head to toe in specific detail. She shifted slightly, hoping that he didn't know she was lying. "Um…" She took a step back. "I guess we should both be on our way." She smiled mildly at him, a deep contrast to the pounding of her heart. "Have a goodnight, Heero."

He nodded at her and she turned away, making her way down the hall, until she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Relena only made it a few more steps until her legs gave out beneath her and she had to pressed her back against the wall before she completely collapsed.

_Oh, my God…_How could just seeing him cause such a reaction within her? Even after all these years he had that power over her without so much of even trying. She shut her eyes, breathing deeply to slow her heartbeat. Through calming herself, she realized how much she missed him…how much she still loved him.

After a few more short minutes, she stood up. Before she began retracing her steps back to the elevator, she stopped herself. She didn't want to run the risk of running into Heero again by using the other elevator—he was probably headed towards the main floor too since it was so late. That left only one option.

_Oh great. Stairs._

* * *

It was only when Heero started to descend down the massive building when his anger snapped back into action; along with the realization that he missed his chance to question her about the situation with Darwin Sackhiem.

"_Damn it!" _His fist smashed against the left wall of the elevator. He felt his entire body grew taut with suppressed rage. He then felt his gun pressed against his ribs from his shoulder holster underneath his jacket and he remembered his original destination: the Preventers training area.

The Perfect Soilder really needed to shoot something.

* * *

_The elevator must be free now, _she reasoned, after walking down three floors.With that thought, she carefully opened the door to the floor she was on. Poking her head out inconspicuously as possible,she obeservedan empty hallwayShe sighed with relief. She quickly found the elevators just a few yards away from the door and quickly got into one of them.

Breathing out another sigh, she leaned against the far wall, suddenly aware of how exhausted she was.

_Well, at least this week and night are finally over— _

The elevator suddenly came to a smooth stop. The silver doors opened once again, revealing the its new occupant.

_Oh, for heaven's sake, why me? _she nearly groaned outloud.

"Hi," she murmered, trying to not to betray her awkward surprise.

Trowa merely dipped his head as stepped in beside her, and pressed his floor—the one right above hers.

Relena first busied herself counting each buttons on the panel infront of her. When she was in the middle of counting them for the second time, her boredom finally caught up with her. Carefully, she stole the tiniest peak at the tall, silent Preventer beside her. Trowa stood with such ease and calm, his silent composure seemed to mock her discomfort.

Something in his hand caught her eye. With her curiosity filling the stifling silence, she leaned forward to get a better angle. It was small, triangular, and plastic. Inside was a…

_Sandwich_

"Can I help you?"

Her head snapped up to look at him, her cheeks blushing furiously. "Uh, no, nothing—Sorry," she blurted.

They bothremained quiet again.How could an elevator ride take so long?

Relena wondered why she suddenly felt so self-concious around Trowa. But it wasn't just him, she knew. It was everyone she respected. Une, the pilots, Alex, Sally…What could they possibly think of her now? Even though some cared about her, they must had some thoughts, some opinions about her… Did they think her weak for being played so easily like a toy?

She stole a glance at the man beside her again. Even after twelve years, Relena had only managed to become friends with Quatre and Duo. Wufei and Heero always made it clear that her friendship was the last thing they wanted… As for Trowa, if she didn't know any better, she would think he was Heero's fraternal twin. But both Quatre and Duo had always noted that Trowa was a good man and she had seen it too; the vague, underlining kindness like a cloud's sliver lining. He had displayed it to her on some occasions, if not being a little condescending at times…

It was then Relena remembered how Trowa had defended her in her cell when he, Wufei, and Heero had come to question her about the murders…

_I should thank him… _

"Uh, Trowa…"

His green eyes peered straight into hers making her more shy than she already was.

"Ah, I know this is somewhat out of the blue and it happened so long ago but um…I remember when you, Wufei, and Heero came to question me in my cell and…you showed concern for me and even defended me a little when you suggested it'd be better for me to be at home than in jail. I know this seems silly but I just want to say thank you."

Trowa stared.

Relena blushed.

Trowa finally looked away. "There's no need to thank me."

"Oh, well, I want to. I really appreciate—"

"That's not what I mean," the silent man cut her off. "I wasn't saying any of that to be kind."

Relena's small smile fell from her face.

"I was only inquiring about your health at that time because if you were sick in anyway, which you were, you, being the suspect, would have endangered the case—and you almost did.

"As for suggesting to keep you at your house, the suggestion was only made because you did not seem to pose any danger to the public."

His words came out like he had memorized and rehearsed it from an official rule book, smooth and robotic.

Relena's gaze fell to her feet. "Oh…kay," her voice bordering between a murmur and a whisper.

_Insert knife and twist. _

The quiet returned with a vengeance, now strengthened with Relena's humiliation. Subconsciously, she took a step away from Trowa, not daring to even look up at the wall before her. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

And then her stomach growled. _Loud. _

Relena's eyes slammed shut. She felt her entire face turn a tomato red and she wondered if she was going to pass out with all the blood rushing to her head. She wasn't even aware that the elevator finally stopped.

The sound of the doors opening and something crinkling slowly brought her back to reality, her eyes opening slightly.

Suddenly something was thrown at her. Her reflexes kicked in; she fumbled, almost dropping her suitcase when she caught the object. In her hand was the clear sandwich container, half of the sandwich missing. She quickly looked up.

Trowa stood outside of the elevator, a strange glint in his stoic green eyes. He took a bite from his half of the sandwich before waving a goodbye. He turned and the doors slid shut, leaving an absolutely stunned Relena.

With a sandwich.

TBC

A/N: _GAAAAH!> THAT WAS SOOOOO BAD! (_crouches in a corner, rocking back and fourth) I know what you're thinking. What the hell was that second scene about? Okay, like I said, before all these little scenes will mean something and this will have a plotmore than 1, in fact so please have faith. Don't worry, its not going to be another character development, emotional mess like False Love.(cringes) Which I should get working on. Haha.

Anyway, the next chapter I hope will definitely make it up...Heero and Relena will in it..._together. _Please be free to dwell on that.


	4. A Walk through the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

AN: Please Review

Chapter 4: A Walk Through the Park

Heero stepped out of the coffee shop in the biting cold of the grey streets. The November wind wasted no time in blowing his long bangs into his vision. The dead leaves at his feet drifted with the cool air for a moment before falling back to the concrete in a blanket of orange and brown scales.

One of his bare hands gripped a hot cup of black coffee in one hand, sipping steadily from it as he strolled down the street passing the nameless stores and faceless shoppers. It was Fridays like these where didn't know what to do with himself. His supervisor hardly required him to work on Fridays which lead him to wander the city streets mindlessly observing everything without actually seeing anything.

Heero could remember a time where nothing but bitterness and confusion filled him. After the war, he and hundreds of other soldiers had been left in the dust, leaving behind the only existence they knew of to blindly find another purpose in life. He had spent many days like this Friday wandering many streets of many cities, be it on Earth or a colony, facing the warring relief of being free from the battlefield and dread of facing the next meaningless day. But as the years went by, the dread of being a has-been, although still present, dulled. Still, that didn't seem to make his life anymore easier.

By the time Heero reached the end of the long block, the heat of his bitter drink was already killed by the hard cold air. Heero gulped down the last of the paper cup's substance before chucking it by a nearby trash can. The crosswalk led him to the edge of the city's park. The sky had been swallowed by the grey sea clouds long before Heero had gotten up this morning.

The sleepy sun had still managed to peek a few of its white gold rays through its thick prison; some of them now piercing through the branches of the tall trees down on the grass. People wrapped in thick coats passed in and out of the park in couples or groups. Girlfriends laughed on a bench, pressed tightly together for warmth. Heero's gaze lingered for just a second on them, suddenly reminded of Relena. Moving deeper into the park, he spotted more than one artist lingering on a bench or a blanket sketching furiously in their books. Sitting a little over a hundred feet from where Heero was standing, a man sat before his easel, holding a brush tentatively to his canvas. A small group of people already gathered around the man as if he was the piece of art. The artist though never took his eyes off his canvas, completely entranced by the strokes of his own brush. A sliver of absent curiosity caused Heero to start walking toward the painter.

He paused on his fourth step.

A young woman had emerged out of the crowd, walking slowly walking backwards, her eyes still fixed on the artist and his painting. She wore a long, white cream cashmere coat, its hood covering her head and face. She had her arms wrapped around three bouquets of white lilies; two healthy portions of her long honey hair fell from either side of her covered head into the white petals. The woman quickly turned and broke into a steady jog, making a quick distance away from the crowd. Heero knew who it was long before Relena finally let down her hood, far from anyone's eyes accept for his. He then held a sudden empathy towards the painter.

Heero stood still for just a short moment before he found himself moving the in the same direction as her. His steps quickened by the second. He jogged along the tall trees that stretched out from ground, outlining the park. His eyes were trained on her winking form between the tall trunks, her white coat vivid against the dark wood of the trees and green grass. As Heero continued to follow her he quickly realized how ridiculous he was being. Was he always going to be like this: watching and following her from the safest distance like a scared school boy—always keeping her out of reach? How was this ever going to change anything? What was actually stopping him? Fear? Pride? The trees obscuring her moving form? The countless questions that manifested jumbled in his mind as his breath quickened and he suddenly realized he had broken into an all out run. Heero had no idea what he was doing nor what he was going to say, but he knew he couldn't just walk away from this, repeating the same endless cycle he trapped himself in for years. He had to get to her—talk to her… His eyes caught site of a gap between the tall trees just up ahead. He'd reach it in barely twenty seconds flat at his pace…Closer…closer… He was completely parallel to her now and he caught one more glimpse of her face before his entire body swiveled to face the opening.

And then, he stopped.

Someone had gotten to her first.

TBC

IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: There's been a big change in the beginning of Chapter 2 that's somewhat vital. I just changed the little flashback between Relena and Alex. If you don't' want to reread it, in a nutshell, Alex is NOT in love with Relena anymore. I realized just how much I hated that development. Basically I just changed it into Alex just being deeply attracted to Relena. In the new version of Ch 2, he just asks her out and Relena turns him down and feels slightly guilty. So, taa daa, that's all. I just thought that the whole Alex falling for Relena bit was so damn cliché and sickenly melodramatic. So I changed it into something more subtle. I just love JK's oc so much I watned to use him more; Heh.

A/N: Okay, I know a lot of ppl are pretty piss that I took this long to produce a chapter where nothing happens…or worse yet, most of the readers just completely forgot about me and this story. (SIGH) But anyway, I hope you enjoy this nonetheless and with the holidays here, hopefully, I'll get more down. I swear I will and it won't take six months to do it. I SWEAR the next chapter will be so worth it. I PROMISE.

Dedicated to all the ppl who are still reading and have waited patiently. Thanks so much the reviews Happy HolidaysXD


End file.
